Megane Sweetheart
by LisbethAimie
Summary: Tora has a past that he wants no one to know. Because back then, he was different than the him of now. Back then, he knew what it meant to love. This story has another story before it but I'll post it later. (Also pretending that he doesn't have a fiancee and he never got married like in the manga... NOOOOOOOOOO!)
1. Chapter 1

**MEGANE SWEETHEART**

**New story by Ayachi Hayaka (duh~) This story is like all about me and Tora... Aaa~ I love you, Tora... Front bangs and all!**

_Normal POV_

As usual, the president of Miyabigaoka sits in his chair in his office. He has given up the idea to captivate Misaki, so now, he's pondering on what he should do.

Suddenly the door of his office was slammed open and Hirofumi was there. He was panting a lot, so he must have big news and it doesn't look like a good one to him.

"What is it?" the president questions.

"Elisabeth is here. She's returned to Japan and is coming here," he said with a serious expression.

"Well… That's very bad, then…" Tora's face now showing a hint of anxiety.

Rarely does anyone in the school get to see his face with such an expression. Especially, in the matter of women.

But this girl was an exception. She's someone who has stolen so many things from him. And the very first thing was his heart.

Never did he thought that he would have such a history. If he told someone about it with his self of now, he doubt that anyone would believe him.

But if she's around, he's definite that no matter how ridiculous it is, everyone would believe that it's true and his whole reputation would be ruined.

As he was worrying in his office, the source of his worry, Airumi Elisabeth Kimi had just arrived at the airport.

There wasn't really a crowd celebrating her arrival because she only told the school about her coming back and that she would be studying there for a few months before moving somewhere else.

She was wearing a plain white shirt with a grey hoodie over it, matched with a black cargo pants that reach below her knees, loose socks and black and white sneakers to go with it.

For accessories, she only wore her pendant that has the writing 'AI' on it and on the other side has her birthday written on it. Other than that, she wore her large framed glasses.

Weirdly enough, she only has a backpack with her and nothing more. With a look of boredom on her face, she walked out of the airport and waited for a taxi.

She arrived at her house after a good one hour of sleeping in the taxi since, she was by herself in the back seat and she only has a backpack that she could just put somewhere else.

Arriving at her destination, she gave a good look at her old house and sighed, "I guess, it was my fault that all of my house looks the same. It was my idea to make all my house all across the world in the same design. Well, except for my apartments and penthouse, that is."

Entering her house, she continued talking to herself, "No wonder I was so attached to my house in London. It was really fun living in Baker Street. More fun that I designed the interior to be similar to Holmes' house like I saw in the anime," she laughed to herself.

Sitting on the couch and looking around, she realized something.

"Crap! I forgot I need to register at the school today. I completely forgot that it's Monday. Well, it wasn't even Saturday yet, where I was." She said as she hurriedly took her backpack and headed out before even managing to settle in properly.

_At Seika High_

"Principal, where's the student you said will be coming today? She should've come earlier, registered and attend school already," the demon student council's president said strictly.

"Cut the girl some slack, she's a young prodigy student. She has her careers to attend to so, she couldn't come to school easily," the elder man replied. When he received a glare from the younger girl, he only smiled wisely.

"Knowing you, Misa, I'm pretty sure you would really dislike the new girl," Suddenly, Usui butted in the conversation.

Misaki then glanced at him and give him the go-away-or-I-won't-talk-to-you-anymore look and continued talking with the principal.

After that, she came out of the office to see Usui still waiting for her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked blatantly.

"Nothing really. I thought you're already used to me following you around like a perverted outer space alien stalker," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad someone had the awareness to realize that. But doesn't mean I'm used to it, I'm actually comfortable with it," Misaki said.

"And also, how would you know anything about the new transfer girl?" Misaki continued with a question.

"Huh? If you're talking about that, I knew because the Miyabigaoka president told me. She went to Miyabigaoka's middle school department before," Usui answered while walking along with Misaki.

"No, what I meant was why you would say that I won't like her. Was she one of the girls you rejected before?" Misaki glared at Usui.

"Not really. Rather she was once my personal tutor. A very good one at that," he replied with a smirk.

Misaki gave a very irritated look and muttered to herself, "Baka Usui…"

Knowing his girlfriend very well, he just smiled to himself and continued walking along with Misaki to the Students' Council office.

_Airumi's POV_

I've just arrived at Seika High. The reason why I wanted to go to this school was it has a higher percentage of male students. I never really enjoyed female company so; I thought it would be great if I could go somewhere where there are no girls.

Unfortunately, I'm still biologically a female so; I'm not allowed to enroll in an all-boys school like what I've dreamed of before. So, Seika is my closest option. Although, recently, I heard the Students' Council president who is a girl, has been trying to increase the female population.

Well, just great. Hopefully, her plan won't work until I transfer somewhere else.

*silence*

"How the hell do I get in if the freakin' gate is closed?!"

Then, a girl with long raven hair who is wearing an armband came and said to me, "As student council president, I won't allow you to come late like this. It's already lunch time so, come later."

"Later? I'm already late so, you want me to be even later? Okay, I guess… Bye," I said bluntly. She was obviously pissed at what I said.

"That's not what I meant, damn it! Don't make fun of the authorities!" she angrily shot out at me.

"Geez~ you're annoying…" I said as I jumped over the gate and landed behind the president.

"What the…" she was speechless because the gate was really high and almost impossible for normal human to jump over.

I guess I should've done that earlier but I really don't want to let anyone see what I'm capable of doing but screw that.

"By the way, kaichou-san, you really shouldn't mess with me," I said as I glanced behind me while smirking.

She was obviously trying to hold back her seething anger which was futile in my opinion.

"Bye-bye~ Hope I don't need to see you again!"

_Misaki's POV_

That unforgivable excuse of an existence. How dare she say that to me. If she would just apologize for being late, I would've opened the gate for her.

But she had to do that, she just had to do something incredibly outrageous.

What is she, Usui's gender bend? Wait… Usui's… She was Usui's tutor…

That must've been it. She must've been the one who made Usui became like that.

Then, I ran to- sorry, speed walked to the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in," I heard the voice of the principal.

Opening the door, once again, I met eye to eye the supposedly prodigy girl and also Usui's personal tutor.

"Man, I seriously don't want to see you, you know?" she blurted out, causing some of my veins to pop.

"Kimie-san, don't be so rude. She's the Students' Council's president. You need to respect her," the principal said to her kindly.

Bluntly replying, she said, "She doesn't need my respect. She could still live without it. I hate girls."

"Wha- How dare you-" I was cut by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Yes, come in," the principal said yet again.

Then, Usui, in all the annoyingness of his existence, entered the office looking straight at the new transfer girl.

*a moment of staring in silence between Airumi and Usui*

"What is wrong with the two of you? Can't you let me finish my registration works first, god damn it…" she suddenly said out loud.

"Fine, hurry up. I've a lot of things to chat with you," Usui sighed.

"I doubt that it would be any of my interest," she said.

"How about the two of you wait outside and she'll settle her registration first?" the principal suggested.

So, Usui and me went outside to wait for her.

"Usui," I called him.

"Hai, Misa-chan…" He said glancing at me.

"Can you… give me a short intro on her? I'm really curious of… what sort of person she is," I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, sure… No problem," he replied.

"Thanks," I said in advance.

"Well, for starters, she's an anti-feminine though she hates female as a personality and not a gender. Her dislike for the female kind derived from how the female community treated her during her childhood. She was isolated from them. But the guys accepted her and because of that, she has a strong attachment to guys.

But the loss of her step elder brother and most of her male classmates during elementary school deeply scarred her that she almost killed herself. The revelation that it was one of her female classmate who set up the death of her classmate caused her loathing for the females to intensify. Later, her mother figure, or rather her homeroom teacher, was murdered by her late mother's nemesis.

After all that happened, she decided that she want to be someone who… can treat the male as who they are, perverse, creepy or arrogant.. However crazy they are, she wants to be someone who could understand as to why someone's mind works that way.

She thought that everything had settled and she could continue living but the crazy nemesis came back wanting to have her inheritance. Her inheritance of spiritual power that could kill an army wielding weapons with just bare hands. That person with her old age had not enough time so she decided that she would use her body as her vessel gaining her powers and at the same time, youth.

To make her new vessel perfect to what she wants, a lot of experiments were did to her. Surgery after surgery, from a normal girl that merely has magical power, she turned into an artificial human called, "Project 00"."

After a moment of awe and realization of how fictional that story sounds like, I asked, "Are you lying?"

"Why would he lie?" the transfer girl was standing in front of the both of us with a blank expression.

"Wait? So, all of that were true?! What about your parents? If you don't have parents, then why weren't you sent to the orphanage? Why-" before I could finish my sentence she snapped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU JUST BE UNDERSTANDING AND SHUT UP?! THIS IS PRECISELY WHY I HATE GIRLS! It doesn't matter whether or not they're boyish or if they claim to be anti-feminist, they're still nothing more than an annoying girl at heart."

I looked at her in disbelieve. I wonder why her glare is so intimidating and yet shows so much pain, agony and suffering.

After a while, she let out a sigh and breathes in and out to calm herself down.

"Firstly, all that he said was true. Second, my parents died when I was at birth. Third, I asked my school teacher to take care of me so I didn't go to any orphanage. But I only asked the teacher to do that out of formalities. He never took care of me anyway because I altered his memories. Although, if he ever hears my name, he would remember to claim that I'm under his care. But after he sleeps, his memory of me would disappear until he hears my name again," she explained.

Before I could say anything, she left saying, "I'm going to Miyabigaoka to greet them. After all, I worked at their middle school department before. They should still remember me."

"Don't torture him," was what Usui shouted out to her.

She glanced back and gave a blank stare. Then, she smiled and said, "Nah, I won't do that. I'll kill him."

"Wait. What?" Then, she left making me feel clueless than ever.

_To Be Continued..._

**I really like sadist playboys 'cuz in my opinion, the larger their pride, the more fun it is to make them break... I mean, as a sadist myself, you don't know how much fun it is to break another sadist rather than have a masochist at your submission (?)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Megane Sweetheart is like to all the guys I fangirl over who wears megane (glasses). This story has a chapter that's based on Shiryoku Kensa by GUMI.. Although I prefer the DECO27 version... Oniichan daisuki~~~~ Aishiteru~~~!**

_Normal POV_

Airumi arrived in front of Miyabigaoka Academy's gate in no time. Her face now shows little to no emotion. The only sign that shows that she still has them is the small, crooked smile that's barely visible.

She noticed that Misaki had followed her. As she neared her, she said, "Don't you have class or something?"

"No, the teacher is on a leave. So, right now, we're having study hall," She replied panting due to running all the way to catch up with Airumi.

Staring at Misaki blankly, she jumped over the gate, although it was open at the other end, and ran towards the building.

Before she could enter the building, a young girl wearing the school's uniform charged towards her.

"Nee-san! How dare you come back here!" the girl said furiously.

As Misaki entered through the gate, Airumi jumped over the girl and landed on both feet with her hands in her pockets.

Glancing back at the little girl, she stuck her tongue out and said, "I-di-ot~"

After that, she disappeared into the buildings leaving the other girl bawling angrily because she fell down when Airumi avoided her just now.

Misaki quickly followed Airumi into the school's building. She saw her at the end of the hallway heading for the stairs.

"Is she heading for the student council office? Wait, is she in anyway related with Igarashi-kaichou?" Misaki wondered as she continued to speed walk to the student council office of Miyabigaoka.

At the same time, Igarashi Tora was in the washroom, feeling really nervous and somewhat self-conscious, especially because he has a feeling that Elisabeth is going to be here any minute. (He has a good hunch when it comes to her)

He can still remember meeting her during middle school. He only knew her as Elisabeth. She never told him anything much about who she really is although she was very honest with her feelings. Most of the time, he calls her Hakase because aside from being a student-teacher teaching Social Science, she was also the school's nurse with a doctorate for medical. Which was why, he was quite surprised when he knew that she was actually the same age as he was.

He looked in the mirror and noticed his front bangs that he's grown out long that it reaches into his eyes. He remembered her saying that she likes guys with that sort of hair style. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but, honestly he realized that he really just did that because she likes it. Thinking that he shouldn't make it so obvious, he looked for a pair of scissors and tried to cut it a little shorter. He only managed to cut it so that it's just a little bit below his brows when the vice-president entered the washroom. "She's almost here," he said.

Tora hurriedly got out and sat at his table. He started to do his work to make it seem more natural as if he wasn't expecting them. Although, on the inside, he was on the verge of bursting with anxiety. After all, it's been 2 years since he last met her. The last time he saw her, he was shorter than her. He hoped that that wouldn't be the case anymore.

His train of thought was cut by Misaki's voice saying, "Wait, Kimie, do you know him? What's your relation with him?" When he looked up from his desk, he noticed that Misaki is chasing after a girl, with short raven hair and slightly longer side bangs. She looked quite familiar but for some reason Elisabeth's name didn't cross his mind at the moment.

When she took a glance at him however, she suddenly was on top of his desk reaching for him. He couldn't think of anything at all because just one moment ago she was by the door and now she's right in front of him. She reached for his hair and lifts it so, she could see his eyes. Now, he could clearly see her face, cool and emotionless, gazing right into his eyes. His heart beats faster as he realized that it's Elisabeth. His face blushed a light red as she said, "You still have it… those pretty eyes of yours." She smirked and jumped off the table. Misaki, who was just watching, was speechless.

"H-hakase?" "Nani ka?" "Hakase wa…" "Hai?" "Hakase wa baka! Konna ni hazukashi na koto ga.. Nande… Mou~" ("T-teacher?" "What. Is. It?" "You're…" "Yeah?" "You're an idiot! Such an embarrassing thing… Why would you…) he said out loud as he hid under his table. Misaki looked surprised he acted like that. It was really unlikely of him to be nervous. Especially with how he always flirted with the girls. While that, Elisabeth walked around the desk and looked under.

"Come on, I just said your eyes are still pretty. I didn't even kiss you or anything," she said smiling, breaking her cold mask, showing a sweeter expression. She pulled him out from under the desk and let him stand, holding his hands so he won't try to run. "Ah… Look at you, you're already so tall. But still… So cute!" Elisabeth said, ruffling his hair. Tora tried to stop her but it was futile. He was too embarrassed that he can't even muster any strength. "I'm not a kid, seriously," he mumbled. Elisabeth just chuckled and said, "I'm used to you being shorter. And you didn't know we were the same age, that time. So yeah, habits die hard." Tora pouted indignantly hoping it'll give some effects on her. Fortunately, it did and she stopped, saying, "Alright, I get it. I'll stop. Don't make that face or I'll die writhing. Why is it so difficult to resist that face?"

"It's your own fault for having weird fetishes." "Megane isn't a weird fetish. Besides, most guys looks really cute wearing glasses. And hoodies too. You don't have any rights to discriminate any of them, okay?" "Well, what about your liking for long front fringe. Is that also called normal?" "It is! Longer front fringe makes the face cuter and complements the megane well, too." Both Tora and Elisabeth continued arguing until Misaki cut in.

"Can you two converse without making it as if I don't exist?! Don't you know how awkward it is listening to you two bicker like Tanabata lovers?" Misaki screeched. "Huh?" was the only thing that came out of Elisabeth's mouth. Tora however, retorted, "Well, do you know how much more awkward and difficult it is to talk with someone who embarrasses me so much in front of the person who have a completely different opinion of how I am from how I am now?!"

"Say what? I thought you only changed by like, height and maybe looks. Your personality is still the same, right?" Elisabeth said. "Well, in front of you, I'm obviously still the same," Tora said in reply. "For your information, this guy is an arrogant rich pretty boy who thinks money can solve everything. And he's a manipulative freak, to boot," Misaki butted in.

"Him being rich and a pretty boy? I know. Arrogant manipulative freak? I thought that was me. And plus, if he think he can get girls with money, then, it'll be impossible to have me, I guess," Elisabeth said. Misaki wondered on her statement and asked, "Why?" For a short moment, Elisabeth stared at Tora blankly. Then, she answered, "Because I'm way richer than he is. Also, I'm not the materialistic type."

**I kinda pranked my oniiichan just now 'cuz my friend took his phone he left on the table while he was going to put his plate in the basin and I hid his phone under my skirt (I was sitting down so I just put it on my lap under my skirt) and then he was like about to leave when my friend who gave the phone to me called him and only then he noticed that his phone wasn't there and he was like "WHERE IS MY PHONE, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE KIDS?"**

**Then, my friend said "No, it's none of my responsibility.. Well, it was but I passed it to someone else" and oniichan was like "wut" and then, my friend said, "ask the person next to me" referring to me (obviously) and he asked the other guy who was next to my friend.**

**Then, he asked me and I was like, "It's under my skirt" and then I lifted my skirt (I was wearing my track pants, okay?) showing the phone and my friends were like "Seriously 0_o" and I just gave him the phone while he just said, "You just made all oniichan in the world turned on" **

**Talking about things that turns on my oniichan, there was this other time, I said to my friend (the same friend who took the phone) that I'd rather write a fanfiction about oniichan and food than of oniichan and him, which triggered oniichan to suddenly eat food erotically in front of me (like WTF O/o). Then, few days later, I chatted with oniichan about anime with food erotica and when I drank my mineral water from my bottle and it started dripping down my chin, he was like, "That's such a turn on" (Oh oniichan... Hayato too)**


End file.
